are you still mine?
by lostvoicecoa17
Summary: sequel to last song. setting:10 yrs later. kaji & ayu's marriage plans were cancelled by parents and forces ayu to move to canada. she realizes she's pregnant with kaji'schild. would they be a happy family? or will ayu be called Tsujiai's wife?
1. Chapter 1

Are you still mine?

by lostvoicecoa17

**are you still mine? **sequel to last song – ultra maniac

Summary. after 10 years. ayu's parents didn't allow Kaji and Ayu to get married. Ayu transfers to Canada and realizes she's pregnant with Kaji's child. What would happen? Will Ayu give Tsujiai another chance? Or will she fight for her love with Kaji? Would it be Kaji or Tsujiai's happy family?

Hey readers. tnx for dropping by…well this is the sequel to my first fic, Last song (check it out!)..hope u enjoy this as well as you enjoyed reading Last song.

Chapter 1 - sufferings

Note: Ayu's 26 and Kaji's 30.. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Ultra Maniac or any of its characters. I only own Aya and George.

At Kaji's hometown.

Kaji: um..dad.

Kaji's dad: what is it?

Kaji: you say it.

Ayu: no you say it.

Kaji: let's just say it together. okay?

Ayu: okay

Kaji's dad: ehem!

ayu and kaji: we want to get married.

Kaji's dad: Are you sure that you're ready?

ayu: we're certain. we've been together for 10 years already.

Kaji: and another thing…

Kaji's dad: Is ayu pregnant?

Kaji: no, but…

Kaji's dad: I get the idea. If that's the case. I approve.

Ayu: Really? Thanks, sir.

Kaji's dad: you can call me dad.

Kaji: thanks.

A few minutes later. They left and went to a restaurant.

With Ayu's parents..

Mrs. Tateishi: honey. What would you do if for example, Ayu wants to get married already?

Mr. Tateishi: Although ayu's already 26, I'm still not certain about her getting married. I'm not yet ready to let our Ayu go.

Aya: but, mom, dad, they've been together for 10 years. Doesn't that fact convince you that they're ready?

Mr. Tateishi: You don't understand.

Aya: Don't tell me you still don't like Kaji. Dad, Kaji's a nice guy. He'll make Ayu the happiest girl in the world. They love each other.

Mrs. Tateishi: but. Does Kaji have a job? Can he support Ayu?

Aya: They already have a house mom. and if there'll be a problem that will come across them, it's normal, they can go through that. And If not, that's why we're here. We're here to help them both. Right?

Mr. Tateishi: We'll think about it.

Aya: mother, please don't let sis suffer like I did, it's too much to bear. Dad, please I don't want Ayu to experience that pain I went through.

**_Flashback..6 years ago_**

_Aya: I'm sorry George, my parents won't let me marry you._

_George: But, Aya. Why?_

_Aya: I really don't know._

_George: then let's just go by ourselves. Let's run away. You love me, don't you?_

_Aya:yes, I love you, but I can't turn against them, they're my parents. We just have to let go. Maybe we'll find someone who's truly the one for the both of us._

_George: No, you're the only one. The only one for me. I won't let you go, Aya._

_  
Aya: We just have to accept the fact that we're not for each other, although we love each other, we still have to consider other people as well. Marriage is not a joke. Marriage does not only include love. It includes pain and suffering too and a lot of decision making. _

_George: We'll do that together. _

_Aya: It's just good bye, George. Time will heal. It's hard for me too. _

_George: I'll wait for you, Aya. I'll wait until your parents will learn to accept me. _

_Aya: I'll wait for you too. But, if per chance, you think you found somebody else, don't bother waiting. I love you and I'll be happy for you no matter what. I want you to be happy. No matter what happens, remember I'll always love you. _

_George: I love you too Aya._

_and then George and Aya shared their last kiss together. _

_After a few days._

_Ayu: I'm gonna talk to mom._

_Aya: no, Ayu, it's no use. I talked to them a million times. but. they really don't like us to be together forever. Kaji, please, make Ayu happy, I don't want her to experience this. Ayu, if in the future this happens to you, don't ever give up. I tell you. don't give up. Okay, Ayu, Kaji?_

_Ayu and Kaji: We'll remember that. _

_After 2 years._

_Ayu: sis, have you heard?_

_Aya: I have, George really found someone else. _

_Ayu: sis..he broke his promise. He told you he'd wait for you. _

_Aya: yes, he did, but, I told him if he found somebody else, it's okay. If we can't be happy together, at least, be happy separately. _

_Ayu: sis. Are you sure you're okay?_

_Aya cries._

_Aya: I'm just so sad. I want to bring it all back. At one point. George and I could've been happy together. I feel like I wanna disappear from the world. I still love George. And it hurts to see him go._

_Ayu: I'm sorry for you, sis. _

_End flashback_

Mrs. Tateishi: just like what your dad told you, we'll think about it. And remember Aya. It's for the best.

With Ayu and Kaji

Ayu: I'm glad your dad approved.

Kaji: me too.

Ayu: but I'm worried.

Kaji: about what? you think you're…

Ayu: no, I'm not pregnant okay? I'm worried because remember what happened to my sis?

Kaji: Don't think of that. Think positive. Think that they'd approve too.

Ayu: I hope so.

After a few days, in the Tateishi residence.

Ayu: don't do this to us, mom! dad! Why? Why won't you let us marry?

Mrs. T: we have reasons!

Ayu: Might as well tell those reasons to us.

A few minutes later.

Ayu: just for that?!

Kaji: I assure you, Ayu and I will live happily. I'd never leave her. I'll never make her sad. Nothing like that will happen.

Mr. T: I'm sorry. Ayu, you and your sister will move to Canada. That's final.

Ayu runs away..

Kaji goes with her.

5 blocks away…

Ayu: this can't be!

Kaji: I don't want to accept this too.

Ayu: I love you too much to let you go, Kaji.

Kaji: Me too. ayu, what would we do, then?

Ayu: I don't know. I don't wanna run away..

Kaji: I wouldn't wanna do that also.

Kaji hugs Ayu..

Kaji: I would never let you go, Ayu. If ever that now, we can't be together. Someday, I'm sure, we'll be together and have a family of our own.

Ayu: I'll be waiting Kaji. I'll always love you.

Kaji: Remember before? ten years ago, in the hospital? I told you I'd wait even a century for you, because I love you. I love you.

Ayu: Me too. I'll wait for you. I swear.

Ayu and Kaji share their (possibly) last seal of love, a kiss.

Ayu: goodbye Kaji. I love you.

Kaji: goodbye Ayu. I'll see you soon. Love you.

Ayu goes back at the house filled with so much tears and sadness.

Aya: sis..

Ayu: why? what did Kaji ever did to you? WHAT DID HE DO THAT MADE YOU HATE HIM SO MUCH? I know the reason wasn't that you were worried we'd have so much problems that we would probably split up in the future. These ten years we've spent together. All those years, you hated him! Why? tell me!

Mr. T: I cannot answer that.

That night.

knock knock.

Aya: who is it?

Ayu: It's Ayu sis. Can I come in?

Aya: yah sure.

Ayu: sis.

Aya: yeah?? what? you need something?

Ayu: I wanna cry.

Aya: go on. Cry. Sometimes it's better to cry it all away, rather than keep it iinside you. That's what I did.

Ayu cries.

Ayu: sis. I don't wanna accept it. Kaji and I have been through a lot. We've known each other for a DECADE already. We've love each other. We've managed to make our relationship last for ten years already. He has been there for me always. When I lost my memory, when I graduated, when I first got my pay check and everything. He even bought a house for the both of us.

Aya: I know all that. But. I'm so sorry sis. I tried talking to them too. I even told them that you'd suffer just like I did if they continue this. But they, for some reason, still object to all this. Even I could not understand why they do this to us.

Ayu: I remember them saying we'll transfer to Canada. When is that?

Aya: tomorrow evening. I haven't even packed. They just told me this morning. I didn't inform you cause I thought the tickets were for you and Kaji. I thought it was all a wedding surprise.

Ayu: It's okay, sis. And thanks for everything. Thanks.

Aya: anything for you. Now, pack up your things and go to sleep. Relax for a while okay? You wouldn't want eye bags, would you?

Ayu: yeah. Sis, is it okay if I sleep here?

Aya: yeah sure.

The evening, the next day.

Aya: bye mom, bye dad.

Parents: bye Aya. bye Ayu. We love you both.

A few minutes later…

Aya: sis. It's KAJI!! 

Ayu: really? Kaji!

Kaji: Ayu.

AUTHOR'S NOTES 

Hey guys! did you enjoy? hope you did! Reviews please. :D ..

from now on, I think I'll do endings like this. endings that are kinda thrilling. haha.


	2. Chapter 2

Are you still mine?

by lostvoicecoa17

Chapter 2 – surprises part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Ultra Maniac or any of its characters

Ayu: Kaji? Why are you here?

Kaji: I just wanted to see you for the last time. I know that we won't be seeing each other for a long time.

Ayu: Kaji…I'm sorry.

Kaji: You shouldn't be. It's not our fault. I love you, Ayu. that's all. bye

Ayu: wait! I love you too Kaji. And I'll wait for you.

Canada. one week after.

Aya: are you over it already, sis?

Ayu: A little bit. But I can't forget him just yet.

Aya: hey. I'm curious.

Ayu: About what?

Aya: Has something..you know…**happened** between you two?

Ayu: yes.

Aya: okay. Hey…

Ayu: what now, sis?

Aya: just for some fun and just to be sure, why don't you take a test?

Ayu: to know If I'm pregnant?

Aya: yeah.

Ayu: okay. ouch.

Aya: what happened, sis?

Ayu: just a little pain in my stomach.

Aya: we'd better take that test. Let's go..

Ayu: now?

Aya: yeah!

In the streets.

Ayu bumps into a certain blue haired guy.

Ayu: sorry.

unknown: sorry, miss.

Aya: come on Ayu! we'd better hurry or we'll be late, the doctor might close clinic.

After..

Tsujiai: Ayu? Ayu Tateishi. Impossible. God. Haven't I forgot her? I'm seeing things. Couldn't be, could it? Come on, Tsujiai. FORGET ABOUT IT. She is in Japan, maybe married to Kaji.

In the doctor's clinic..

Dr. Rogers: Okay, Miss Tateishi. The results will be ready in three days.

Ayu: okay, thanks doc.

The next day..

Ayu: wonder how the results are…

Aya: Ayu. tell me the truth. you wanna have a baby, don't you?

Ayu: yes I do. And I'll make sure he/she is well taken cared of. She's the only one that connects me to my beloved, Kaji.

Aya: me too. I wanna have a niece. since, I never got the chance to have a child myself.

the next day..

Aya: hey, Ayu. I'm off to my part–time job. Take care.

Ayu: you too. And sis.. I might go out today. Just to have a walk around.

Aya: that's good. Bye.

Ayu: bye. take care.

A few hours later.

Ayu: where should I go? hmmm…

Ayu comes across a clothing shop for pregnant women.

_Who knows? I might come back here to shop..If ever I am expectant. _

Saleslady: Do you need help with anything, miss?

Ayu: Oh nothing! Just looking.

The next day.

Aya: sis. remember we have to go to the doctor and get the results.

Ayu: I haven't forgotten that.

At the doctor…

Dr. Rogers: Great news.

Ayu:…

Dr. Rogers: miss Tateishi. It's positive. You're going to be a mother, Miss Tateishi.

Ayu: I'm so happy!

Dr. Rogers: Congrats.

While walking back...

Ayu: why don't we celebrate, sis?

riiiing! riiinng!

Aya: hello?

_hello. Aya. this is Kaji. So. how were the results?_

Aya: oh yes sir, be right there. Call you again.

Ayu: you need to go?

Aya: emergency. My boss needs me to fill in for my co-worker who's absent.

Ayu: okay. I'll just go straight home and rest.

Aya: okay. sorry.

After Ayu left. Aya calls Kaji again.

Aya: Kaji?

_yep this is Kaji. How were the results?_

Aya: you're gonna be a father, Kaji.

_Kaji: really? Does she like the idea of having a baby?_

Aya: yes. very much. But please. I think she wants to be alone. Don't come here.

_Kaji: I understand._

Aya: thanks. anyways, gotta go.

_Kaji: okay, thanks, Aya. Thanks for everything._

With Ayu…

Ayu's POV

I'm gonna be a mom. This has been my dream ever since I was a kid. A little child is living inside me. I'll be called mommy. I'll have someone to call my child. my own.

Ayu again bumps into the blue haired guy.

Ayu: sorry.

Tsujiai: Ayu?

Ayu: um..yes I am, but who are you?

Tsujiai: don't you recognize me? It's Tsujiai!

Ayu: Tsujiai? Oh yeah! It's you. I never expected this.

Tsujiai: me too. Is Kaji with you?

Ayu: um….no.

Tsujiai: he's at work?

Ayu: um..no.

Tsujiai: how's your marriage anyways?

Ayu: I'm not married.

Tsujiai: I'm sorry I asked. never mind the details.

Ayu: thanks. Anyways, how are you?

tsujiai: well, I'm a lawyer now.

Ayu: really? good for you.

Tsujiai: Since when are you here?

Ayu: um..Just a week or so.

Tsujiai: So. Who're you with?

Ayu: I'm with my sister. Aya.

Tsujiai: oh.

Ayu: so..

Tsujiai: wanna eat dinner somewhere?

Ayu: sure! my treat!

tsujiai: nope. it's my treat. You're still the same as before, Ayu.

Ayu: you too. haha.

With Aya…

Aya: gotta hurry…

Aya bumps into a guy…

Aya: I'm so sorry.

Unknown: sorry, miss.

Aya: George?

George: Aya!

AUTHOR'S NOTES

hey guys. like it so far? then review. anyways. I really enjoy writing this sequel. I still can't believe I'm writing stories. And I never imagined I'd be writing a sequel to Last Song. Imagine? All of this started with a workshop. Then love twists appear one after the other. Then now, Ayu's pregnant. How do you think this story will go?


	3. Chapter 3

Are you still mine?

by lostvoicecoa17

Chapter 3 – surprises part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Ultra Maniac or any of its characters.

Aya's POV

George. I still love you after all these years. I can't deny that. I didn't want to see you ever again to forget you. But now…you're here. I never expected this.

George's POV

Aya. My beloved Aya. I finally saw you after six years. Although, I am married. I still haven't stopped loving you. I know I should forget about you, about us. But still. I don't know what's making me drawn to you.

Aya: hi.

George: hello, Aya.

Aya: you've changed.

George: That's true. haha. But you, Aya, you're still as beautiful as you are before. Nothing's changed

Aya: Thanks.

George: Want to eat somewhere?

Aya: Umm…sure.

While Eating…

George: So, how are you doing?

Aya: We just moved here last week.

George: Oh. 'We' ? So you have a family?

Aya: I never got married or even had a relationship since 6 years ago…

George: Oh. So who are you with?

Aya: I'm with my sister, Ayu.

George:ohh.

Aya: And you? How's your family?

George: Mia and I were happy but we never had kids because she has some sickness.

Aya: Sorry I asked.

George: It's okay.

Aya: So. I thought you stayed in Japan. What brought you here?

George: I do live there but I'm on a business trip here for a month. And this is my second day here. .

Aya: Ohh.

George: Um…Have you gotten over what happened six years ago?

Aya: Not really. Have you?

George: Not really. I'm really not so sure about Mia. I mean I still love you. I thought that separating with Mia now would hurt but if I don't divorce now, it'd hurt more for her if we live a life from lie. It's like thinking you and your partner are in love with each other but your partner stoped loving you years ago. It's painful for the both of us.

Aya: To tell you the truth, I…I…I better not say it. It might make things worse than now.

George: ………

Aya: kay, I'll say it. Your eyes convinced me. I..I…still love you, George, I never did forget about you. I'm still waiting. Hoping that in our second life we'll be together.

George: I don't know, I'm confused.

Aya: I better go. This meeting will make things worse.

George: wait, Aya!

Aya: what?

George: Can I hav one last favor?

Aya: what is it?

George: A hug. Please I just want to hold the one I'll always love for the……last time.

George hugs Aya.

Aya cries.

Aya's POV

I still love you. I love you, George. But now it's not my parents that is the case. It's because you're married. You're obliged already. I have no right with your love, and I have no right to love you anymore. I want to forget you. For the better. But right now, I wanna kiss you. I want your arms around me forever.

Aya looks up to George. George was about to kiss her but then….

Aya(wiping her tears): no. A hug. That's the only thing I can give you. I'm sorry. Goodbye.

George's POV

I love you, Aya. Aya. Aya. I should forget you. I must forget you and everything about us. Good bye.

With Ayu and Tsujiai…

Ayu: I even forgot that you moved here. So. I never expected to run into you. haha

Tsujiai: So, I see you have some papers there. What are those?

Ayu(handing him the papers): take a look at it yourself…

Tsujiai:hmmm….you….you..you're pregnant?

Ayu: yes I am.

Tsujiai: Is it Kaji's?

Ayu: Yes. Of course.

Tsujiai: okay.

Ayu: I'm planning on raising her myself.

Tsujiai: Why don't you inform Kaji? I'm sure he'll like the news and he'd even help you with this.

Ayu: I want to but my parents doesn't like Kaji for me. That's the reason in the first place why we never got married.

Tsujiai: Are you okay?

Ayu: For now, yes, I am happy that I'm going to be a mother. This child will be my inspiration, from now on, she'd be the only reason why I keep on living.

Tsujiai: okay.

Ayu: Anyways, we came here to celebrate our reunion! So let's enjoy.

Tsujiai: okay!

Ayu: So…did you have a girlfriend since we were separated?

Tsujiai: With Maya, but it didn't even last a week. Because I found out she was only playing around with me.

Ayu: That's so sad.

Tsujiai: Where's Aya, anyways?

Ayu: Oh she went to her part-time job.

Tsujiai: oh. Do you have work?

Ayu: For now, sis said that I'll only work for only 2 months and after that I'll just rest.

Tsujiai: Ayu, remember, I'll always be here whenever you two need anything.

Ayu: Thanks. Look. Sorry, Tsujiai. Aya just sent me a message. She's worried sick about me. Sorry.

Tsujiai: I'll take you there. It's late.

Ayu: Okay, Thanks.

At Ayu and Aya's house.

Ayu: Thanks again for bringing me here.

Tsujiai: That's nothing. It's my fault anyways, I kept you.

Aya: Hey! Tsujiai! Thanks!

Tsujiai: HI Aya! And just like what I said it's nothing! See ya guys around, bye!

Aya and Ayu: Bye!

Inside the house.

Aya: I'm surprised to see Tsujiai.

Ayu: It forgot that Tsujiai moved here nine years ago…

Aya: Anyways..

Ayu: Hey, sis? Did you cry?

Aya: Um.. no..Something just came into my eyes..

Ayu: I don't believe you.

Aya: Well, I also saw George…

Ayu: you did?!!?

Aya: It was painful.

Ayu: Sis…

Aya: We still love each other after all these years. It's so much painful to see him after six years. I'm still waiting, but it's only now that I realized, even though I knew for along time he's married, I only realized that I'm waiting for nothing.

Ayu: Why? What did we do to deserve this? Why do we both have to experience too much pain?

Aya: sis. Take it easy? Getting too stressed will have bad effects on your baby.

Ayu: I want to call Kaji but part of me doesn't want to, I don't want to bother him anymore.

Aya: Your choice sis.

The next day…

Riiiing! Riiiing!

Ayu: Hello?

Tsujiai: Good morning, Ayu.

Ayu: Oh, Tsujiai! What's the matter?

Tsujiai: umm. Are you free?

Ayu: yes. Why?

Tsujiai: Want to eat out again?

Ayu: sure. What time?

Tsujiai: Be ready by 12, I'll pick you up.

Ayu: Okay.

click.

Aya: You two seem to be getting closer again.

Ayu: Oh sis. Don't bring that up.

Aya: I'm just helping you. I'm telling you. If you closed your heart to one guy, don't close your heart to the rest of the world.

Ayu: What are you implying?

Aya: I'm just saying that give Tsujiai a chance.

Ayu: But he isn't courting me or anything.

Aya: Not now. I'm certain after a few weeks, he will.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Thanks for reading chapter 3 of Are you still mine?. Thanks. Please review. Readers, what would you like this story to turn out like?


	4. Chapter 4

Are you still mine?

By lostvoicecoa17

Disclaimer: I do not own Ultra Maniac or any of its characters…

Chapter 4 - chances

Ding dong!

Aya: In a minute!

Aya opens the door and sees Tsujiai..

Aya: Oh! Good to see you Tsujiai!

Tsujiai: Nice to see you. Is Ayu there?

Aya: Oh wait a moment. She's in her room. Dressing up. Sit there in the sofa while waiting for her.

Tsujiai: Oh thanks.

In Ayu's room..

Aya: Ayu, Tsujiai's here.

Ayu: Already? Gotta hurry up…

Aya: Hey, don't panic, he's not gonna kill you if you take too long..

Ayu: I'm done.

Aya: He's in the living room.

Ayu: Sorry to keep you waiting!

Tsujiai: It's okay, anyways, where do you want to go?

Ayu: I really didn't think of anything 'cause I thought you had some place in mind.. hehe

Tsujiai: Let's just go around, then. Is that okay with you?

Ayu: Anything's fine with me.

So…

Tsujiai: Um..We've walked 3 blocks already. Aren't you tired?

Ayu: Not really but I'm hungry already..

Tsujiai: Okay then, Let's eat..

Ayu and Tsujiai finds a restaurant…

While eating..

Ayu: Don't you have anything else to do? I mean.. am I bothering you or something?

Tsujiai: I'm on leave anyways. I'm going to go back to work next week.

Ayu: Oh..

Tsujiai: Anyways, you mentioned yesterday that you're gonna work, right?

Ayu: umm..yes, but I keep on losing time to look for one.

Tsujiai: I remember my boss saying he needed an assistant.

Ayu: oh. Really? How can I contact him then?

Tsujiai: um. Here's his calling card, and here's mine. Just call me or him if you're interested or something.

Ayu: okay, thanks.

Back at the Tateishi's…

Ayu: I'm here sis.

Aya: Back so soon?

Ayu: yep. Have you eaten?

Aya: not really.

Ayu, I'll just cook. Tsujiai! Sit here with my sister.

Tsujiai: okay.

Ayu heads to the kitchen and starts cooking..

Aya: Can I ask you something?

Tsujiai: Sure.

Aya: I want an honest answer, okay?

Tsujiai: Yeah sure, what is it?

Aya: umm, tell me do you like my sister(again)?

(Note: Those who read last song knows what the 'again' means..)

Tsujiai: umm..to tell you the truth. I never stopped loving her even if ten years passed. I LOVE HER TOO MUCH TO FORGET ABOUT HER. Tell me, why didn't she marry Kaji?

Aya: um. Okay I'll tell you, it's like this. Kaji's parents approved of their marriage but then our parents didn't like the idea 'cause ever since they met Kaji, they never liked him. And now, our parents sent us here. You know me and my sis share a lot of similarities.

Tsujiai: Similarities? In terms of what?

Aya: Everything.

Tsujiai: Like. What?

Aya: six years ago.. I was supposed to marry George, my boyfriend but then, my parents didn't approve of that too and I don't know why. I even told my parents not to do this to Ayu and her future husband-to-be because it hurts too much.

Tsujiai: How sad. I really don't plan on suiting Ayu again.

Aya: Why not?

Tsujiai: um.. I mean I like to but. I know Ayu's heart still belongs to Kaji, It has been like that ever since. So..

Aya: Hey. Don't give up that easily. I know my sister. She's trying hard to forget everything. She doesn't want to feel pain. She is even planning on raising..oh forget that.

Tsujiai: She is planning on raising her child on her own.

Aya: How did you know?

TSujiai: She told me. I even told her to inform Kaji about it. But she didn't wanna bother KAji anymore. It's as if she wanted Kaji out of her life forever.

Aya: That's a possibility. But Tsujiai, I'm telling you. Try. Again.

(Note: I'm telling you once more that those who read Last Song would understand what 'Try Again' means)

TSujiai: Okay, thanks, Aya.

Ayu: Sis. Here's your lunch.

Aya: Did you two eat already?

Tsujiai: yep. We ate somewhere.

Aya: okay.. hmmm.yummy AYu.

Ayu: Thanks.

Aya: Beng pregnant improved your cooking skills, Ayu.

Ayu: oh.really? haha.

_Flashback. 10 years ago_

(note: Chapter 12, Last Song)

Kaji: yummy breakfast again Ayu.

Ayu: haha. Thanks Kaji.

Kaji: Your Future husband is lucky.

Ayu: why?

Kaji: 'cause he's gonna be happy everyday with your cooking.

Ayu: You're my future husband, right Kaji?

Kaji: I don't know. But, I hope.

Ayu: me too. I love you.

Kaji: I love you too.

_EndFlashback._

Aya: hello? Ayu! Are you okay?

TSujiai: Why are you crying?

Ayu: um.. this is nothing. I just remembered something. Excuse me. I'll just get something from my room.

Ayu's POV

Kaji. Kaji. I miss you. I miss everything about you. I miss those times we spent together. Remember? I used to cook foryou everday. Practically, we were like husband and wife already. Why did we need to be separated from each other? Why? I want to know why but I don't know how? How are you now? I hope you're fine. I hope you're thinking of me too.

Ayu: Sorry about that.

Aya and Tsujiai: It's okay.

Aya: Anyways, I won't ask what's wrong with you, cause I think I know what it is but are you okay?

Ayu: um..I'm fine.

After a year.

Ayu: sis. Can you hand me the milk?

Aya: here.

Ayu: Come on, Kayo. Go to sleep…

The baby continues to cry..

Aya: Sis. Why don't you take a rest. I'll take care of Kayo.

Ayu: Sis. I appreciate the concern but it's okay. You rest because you have work tomorrow. Thanks for your help.

Aya: okay. Good night sis.

After three years..

Kayo: mommy? Is uncle gonna come over later?

Ayu: I don't know Kayo. But okay. I'm gonna ask him. But I can't promise he'll go here.

Ayu calls Tsujiai..

Ayu: Hello. May I please speak with Tsujiai?

_One Moment. Tsujiai! Phone call for you, it's Ms. Tateishi._

Tsujiai: hello?

Ayu: Tsujiai.

Tsujiai: oh. Ayu. Do you need something?

Ayu: It's Kayo…

Tsujiai: What's wrong with..

Kayo: Uncle!!

Tsujiai: Kayo! Hello. How are you?

Kayo: I'm okay. Uncle, Can you come over later????pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase!!

Tsujiai: okay. But are you sure it's okay with your mom?

Kayo: It's okay, uncle. NO need to worry. What time are you coming?

Tsujiai: About four in the afternoon. Look. I'll talk to you later okay? Uncle's kinda busy.

Kayo: Okay. See you.

TSujiai: I'll just talk to your mom.

Ayu: hey, TSujiai. I'm so sorry Kayo's bothering you again.

Tsujiai: It's okay. I love playing with her anyways. See ya later.

Ayu: See you. Thanks again.

Tsujiai: bye.

Ayu: bye. _Click_

Later at the Tateishi's..

Tsujiai: Hi Kayo!

Kayo: Hi uncle!!! Nice to see you!!!

TSujiai: Nice to see you too. Where's your mom and where's Aya?

Kayo: Aya-chan is in the grocery and mom's in the kitchen.

Tsujiai: oh okay.

In the Kitchen

Ayu: Hi Tsujiai

TSujiai: Hello.

Kayo: Now that you've seen mommy, let's play!!!

Tsujiai: okay.okay. Ayu, we'll be in Kayo's room.

Ayu: okay, I'll call you two later for some snacks.

A little while later…Aya came in.

Ayu: Guys! Some snacks.

Kayo: Wow! Mommy! You baked some cookies.

Ayu: Slow down Kayo. Don't eat too fast.

Tsujiai: haha

Kayo: mommy. I'll just go to the bathroom.

Ayu: Okay.

Tsujiai: um..Ayu..I want to tell you something

Ayu: What is it?

Tsujiai: I love you.

Ayu: eh? But..

Tsujiai: I've been wanting to tell you this(again)..and would you consider going out with me(again)…?

Ayu: um.. I..I…

Kayo: Mom!!!

Ayu: Have you washed your hands, Kayo?

Kayo: yep! can I eat again?

Ayu: yes you can. (whispers to Tsujiai) I'll answer your question some other next time?

Kayo: mom…I'm sleepy.

Ayu: ok. but say goodbye to your uncle.

Kayo: Bye bye uncle! Thanks for coming.

Tsujiai: No problem. Anytime, just call me whenever you want me to go here. Okay, Kayo?

Kayo: sure!

After Kayo fell asleep…

Ayu: Thanks for coming.

Tsujiai: Anything for you and Kayo.

Ayu: by the way, the answer's yes.

Tsujiai: really? Thank you.

Ayu: No. Thank YOU.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Dear Readers. This sequel is shorter than the first one. Well, thanks for reading again and hope you review. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Are you still mine?

by lostvoicecoa17

Chapter 5 – the past comes back

Disclaimer: I do not own Ultra Maniac or any of its characters…

After a year…

Ayu: Kayo. Wake up or you'll be late for your first day of school.

Kayo: okay, mom.

Kayo takes a bath and goes straight to the dining room to eat breakfast. Ayu takes her to preschool and goes to meet Tsujiai in their favorite Restaurant.

Ayu: Sorry I'm late. I had to drop Kayo off her school.

Tsujiai: It's okay. I've ordered already..

Ayu: Okay.

Tsujiai: It's Kayo's first day of school right?

Ayu: Yep. I'm really worried.

Tsujiai: Why?

Ayu: You know, she might feel out of place because she doesn't know anybody.

Tsujiai: That's pretty normal. Don't worry in her second day, she can meet new friends.

Ayu: okay. I guess I worry too much. It's just that I don't know how it is all about being a mother.

Tsujiai: Don't worry, I know you're doing a good job.

Ayu: Thanks.

Tsujiai: Ayu…

Ayu: What?

Tsujiai: Here. (hands a box to Ayu)

Ayu: I think I know what this is.

Tsujiai: Will you marry me?

Ayu: Yes.

Tsujiai: Kayo's gonna have a father.

Ayu: And I think she'll like the idea.

Tsujiai: Let's spill the news later to her.

Ayu: okay. I know she will like the news.

Later….

AT the Tateishi's

Ayu: Um.. Kayo.

Kayo: yes mom?

Ayu: Uncle and I have something to tell you..

Just then the phone rings.

Tsujiai: I'll just get the phone.

Tsujiai: hello?

Kaji: Hello. Is this where Ayu Tateishi lives?

Tsujiai: Yes. Who's this?

Kaji realizes it's somebody else and didn't respond.

Tsujiai: Hold on. Ayu!

Ayu: Who is it?

Tsujiai: Dunno.

Ayu: Okay, Thanks Tsujiai. Love you. Stay there with Kayo.

Kaji hears the words, Tsujiai, Kayo and Love you.

Ayu: Um. hello?

Kaji: Ayu…

Ayu: This is Ayu. Who's this?

Kaji: It's Kaji.

Ayu: Kaa…Kaji?

Kaji: Tsujiai's there?

Ayu: Yes, he is. Why did you call???

Kaji: I want to meet up with you.

Ayu: But. I can't go back to Japan.

Kaji: I'll go there in Canada next month once I get a leave.

Ayu: huh? Leave us alone. We're living peacefully for four years and now you're coming back?

Kaji: I love you, Ayu. Don't you love me too?

Ayu: um..I can't answer that. Goodbye. _click._

Kaji's POV

WE? which we? Tsujiai's there but why? And who's Kayo? I can't believe it,Tsujiai's there with Ayu. I've got a bad feeling about this. I'll call Aya.

Kaji dials the phone.

Kaji: Hello? Can I please speak with Aya Tateishi?

Aya: Oh Kaji. This is Aya.

Kaji: Aya. Can I ask you something?

Aya: um..sure.

Kaji: What's with Tsujiai?

Aya: They're together again, Kaji. And Ayu just told me that they're gonna get married next month. Please Kaji don't interrupt. Ayu's already happy with Tsujiai and her daughter.

Kaji: Kayo? Is that her?

Aya: Um..yes. Kayo.

Kaji: How did she get the name?

Aya: um. It's kinda from your name. I think.

Kaji: okay. Is Ayu alright with Kayo?

Aya: Yes.

Kaji: tell me something about my daughter.

Aya: um…she's nice and funny, bubbly, energetic and she really loves her mother. She likes Tsujiai a lot. Tsujiai visits Ayu and Kayo almost everyday. And just today, it was her first day of school.

Kaji: I want to see Ayu and our daughter.

Aya: Please no.

Kaji: But I have a right to. She's my daughter. And I know Ayu still loves me.

Aya: I'm not so certain about that. If she still does love you, why would she allow marrying Tsujiai.

Kaji: I..don't know. I promise Aya I'll be there two weeks from now.

Aya: But please. Just a favor.

Kaji: what is it?

Aya: please don't tell Ayu I'm talking to you ever since we moved here. She might not forgive me.

Kaji: Okay. Promise. Thanks for everything Aya.

Aya: Remember I'm doing this for Kayo because after all, you're his father.

Kaji: bye.

Aya: bye.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Hey readers. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. :D Tnx.


	6. Chapter 6

Are you still mine?

by lostvoicecoa17

Chapter 6 – doubts

It was a nice Tuesday morning and Tsujiai and Ayu are in their normal routine. they first take Kayo to school then they just go around while waiting until 11am when Kayo gets out from school.

Kaji is just walking around, when he spots someone he is familiar with.

Tsujiai: So…Ayu. Want to drop by the gown? and see how it's going?

Ayu: Sure. We don't have anywhere to go to anyways, right?

Tsujiai: but let's hurry up. Kayo's gonna be out from school in an hour.

Ayu: okay.

Later..(Kaji's following them..)

Ayu: Wow. the gown's so pretty! I can't believe I get to wear one of these.

Tsujiai: haha. It surely suits you, Ayu.

Ayu: Thanks for everything, for making me happy, for always being there, for loving me after all this.

Tsujiai: anything for you, my beloved Ayu.

Kaji's POV

I can't take this. That Tsujiai's never gonna get way with everything. I love you, Ayu. Just wait for me. I'll be there.

At kayo's school..

Kayo: bye teacher. See you tomorrow!!

Teacher: Kayo. There's no school tomorrow. remember?

Kayo: No school tomorrow? Why?

Teacher: It's Saturday tomorrow.

Kayo: oh yeah. I forgot. Bye teacher. mommy and uncle's waiting for me.

Teacher: see you, kayo.

With Ayu and Tsujiai.

Ayu: Did you enjoy school Kayo??

Kayo: yes mommy.

Ayu: good to hear. Oh, Kayo. Tomorrow we're going somewhere.

Kayo: What are we going to do there?

Ayu: We're going to fit your gown for the wedding.

Kayo: Great! I love dressing up..

Tsujiai: Kayo. Can we ask you something?

Kayo: What is it uncle?

Ayu: Are you sure you want to have Tsujiai as a dad?

Kayo: I love uncle Tsujiai. and I'll accept him. But mom, can you do me a favor?

Ayu: what is it? Kayo?

Kayo: About my real daddy. Can I see him? I would like to see him.

Ayu: Okay, Kayo. I'll try to contact him. But you have to wait a while. I think he's still in Japan.

Kaji: no need to wait, Kayo. I'm here.

Ayu: Kaji! Why are you here?

Kaji: Like I said in the phone call Ayu. I'll be here.

Kayo approaches Kaji..

Kayo: Are you my daddy?

Kaji: Kayo.

Kayo: Yes. I'm Kayo.

Kaji: I'm your father.

Kayo: Mommy? Is it true?

Ayu: Yes, Kayo.

Kayo: Daddy…

Kaji: What is it, Kayo?

Kayo: Nice to meet you, I've been wanting to see you, dad.

Ayu: um. Kayo the dressmaker's calling you.

After Kayo left.

Ayu: I told you to never come here.

Kaji: But, I have the right to see her. After all, I am his father.

Ayu: Okay, I'll give you that.

Kayo: MOMMY!! Look Look!!! Isn't it pretty?

Ayu: It sure is Kayo.

Kayo: mom can I ask you a favor?

Ayu: sure.

Kayo: Can dad sleep over at our house? He can sleep in my bed room if you don't want him to sleep in your room.

Ayu: Kayo..okay..okay. if it's alright with HIM.

Kaji: Of course it's fine with me.

Kayo: YAAAYY!!! 

At Ayu's House..

Kayo: Dad. Come in. Let's go to my room..

Kaji: Okay..

Ayu: Dinner's in five minutes…

Tsujiai: Ayu. Are you alright.

Ayu: OH Tsujiai.

Ayu hugs Tsujiai.

Tsujiai: why are you crying?

Ayu: It's just that. Seeing him after such a long time. Something's changed. It's as if…

Tsujiai: I know. You still love him.

Ayu: No. OF course not.

Tsujiai: I know it.

Ayu: Please don't say that.

Tsujiai: Just promise me one thing. Don't leave me again. Ayu, it will hurt more than you'll ever know. Please don't leave me. I love you, Ayu.

Ayu: Of course I won't silly. I love you, Tsujiai.

Tsujiai's POV

Even though I did everything. NO matter how much I love her, her heart only belongs to Kaji. It hurts but if I really love Ayu, I'll let her go. It's obvious that even though she agreed to marry me, I know that she just got carried away. Her love for me is only a love for a friend, her love for me can never be the same as her love for Kaji.

Ayu's POV

I don't know. It's as if my happy life was all a lie. I keep pretending that I don't love him, yet I do love Kaji. I can never put him out of my life, and out of my heart. But, what about Tsujiai? Don't I love him? Now I know my love for Tsujiai was only love for a friend. I was so grateful to his love that I only now, realized that fact. But I don't want to hurt him another time. What should I do? Should I follow my heart or simply give away all my happiness?

With Kaji and Kayo…

Kayo: daddy. Where do you live?

Kaji: I live in Japan. That's your mom's hometown.

Kayo: oh. You know daddy, I think we look alike.

Kaji: Really? I do think so too.

Kayo: That means I'm pretty and you're handsome.

Kaji: Haha. And you got the same attitude as I do. Plenty of questions and comments.

Kayo: Oh. haha.

Kaji: I think Dinner's ready, Kayo. Wanna eat?

Kayo: sure.

Kaji: race you there.

Kayo starts running.

Kaji: no fair you had a head start!

Kayo: I got here first! 

Kaji: haha. that was fun.

Ayu: guys, dinner time. Wash your hands first, Kayo.

Kayo: daddy. help me. I can't reach the faucet.

Kaji: here.

Kayo: thanks dad.

Ayu: looks like you two had fun.

Kayo: we sure did mom.

Tsujiai's POV

Looking at them, it feels as if I'm an outsider. Look at them. They are just like a happy family. Nothing can come between them. I guess for Kayo's, Ayu's and also Kaji's happiness, I'd better let Ayu go. I should accept that Ayu and I are never meant to be together.

-THE END-


End file.
